Consumer or non-consumer devices may include components (such as protective coverings, windows, and/or surfaces) formed from ceramic materials. One example of such a ceramic material is corundum. Corundum is a crystalline form of aluminum oxide and is found in various different colors, most of which are generally referred to as sapphire. Sapphire is a hard and strong material with a hardness of 9.0 on the Mohs scale, and, as such, is capable of scratching nearly all other minerals. Because of its hardness and strength, sapphire may be an attractive alternative to other translucent materials like glass or polycarbonate. Sapphire may also be produced in thin sheets and polished to achieve exceptional optical performance.
Compared to other optically clear materials like traditional polycarbonate or other types of plastic, ceramic materials (such as sapphire) may offer improved scratch resistance and strength. However, ceramic materials may be difficult to machine because of their hardness. Embodiments described herein are directed to manufacturing ceramic materials without the drawbacks of some traditional techniques.